pain and passion of Death eaters
by Chrismasters
Summary: This is a sad one shot about Bellatrix and Rodolphus and how I think they acted before Azkaban.


**author note... this is how I always imagine Bellatrix and Rodolphus. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

It was far in to the night when Bellatrix returned to Lestrange Manour. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair was in complete disarray. And there was a delicious ache in all her muscles. And it was all thanks to him, her purpose, her lord, her Master. And she couldn't help but to smile at the thought, that she, out of everyone in the world, he chose her, her to serve him in ways that nobody else could.

She continued to smile as she walked through the foyer and hung up her cloak and then made her way down the hall. But to her slight annoyance she noticed the light was still on, in her Husband study. _"Shit, why is he still up" _Bellatrix swore under breath. She didn't like coming home from her nights with her Master when Rodolphus was still awake. She felt the brief pain of guilt. She had hoped that he would have gone to bed or even better finally found a witch to occupy his time, so he wouldn't end up waiting up for her to come home all the time.

But that was never going happen. Bellatrix knew that her husband had a high sense of honor and noble integrity that none of her fellow Death eaters had. When he vowed to hold her and to remain faithful and to love her, to death do them part at their wedding, Rodolphus made that vow and bind it to his honor. While back then she found the sentiment pleasing to her, mainly because she didn't like the idea of sharing her husband. But now that she found her Master, she didn't like knowing that while she spends her nights in the arms of another he was at home alone, waiting for his wife to return.

Bellatrix began glaring as she approached the study door. She hated thinking about her husband, it always made her feel this way, and especially because there was a time they had a good relationship once. Of course, that was back when they went to Hogwarts together and for the brief first two years of their marriage. She had thought she loved him, He was intelligent, passionate and oh so very handsome. But all that ended when he brought her to one of his Death eater meetings.

Rodolphus didn't want her to come at first, but Bellatrix knew that when it came to her, her husband never wanted to disappoint. And it was that night she met the Dark lord and after two weeks she was made the first female Death eater and a month after that she and her new Master started their affair.

The affair went for mouths and Bellatrix remembered thinking herself so clever, that she had manage to fool her husband. But she soon found out that Rodolphus wasn't the Dark Lords chief Inquisitor for nothing.

Because, after six months she came back late one night, after spending a most delicious few hours with her Master, to discover her husband waiting for her in their Den while sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace, while nursing a glass of bourbon. She was surprise to see him home so early, he was never finished with work at this time. But before she could ask him why he was home so early, she took noticed that he was wherein his best dress robes and then she notice the whit box with the black ribbon sitting the coffee table.

_"Rod, wh...?" Bellatrix started to ask before realization struck her as hard as a torture curse, "Our anniversary!" Bellatrix said with a shaky whisperer. "Rod I..." Bellatrix started to explain but she was cut off when Rodolphus began speaking._

_"When your personal dealings, were first brought to my attention, I thought them liars, after all. What dishonorable man should accuse his wife for being a betrayer" Bellatrix could hear how far and cold Rodolphus voice was and she couldn't help the heavy feeling in her stomach. _

_"But after the late nights, disappearances, the holes in your stores, and the way you look, at him!" Rodolphus said bitterly. His voice, strained, his eyes, dark. "I had hoped, the night of our anniversary would mean something, but I suppose I was wrong" _

That was the night, when we began yelling at each other almost every day. We fought about everything. He would wait up for her to return so he could yell at her when _Bellatrix_ sneaked back inside their Manour, he would call her a whore and she would say that he was not a true man compared to their Lord. However not even their fights lasted. Because one Christmas Eve night I was called to my Master side and _Rodolphus_ was determined to keep me there that night.

_"You will not go Bella!" Rodolphus yelled after here as he followed her to the foyer._

_"He is my Master, when he commands me of something, I must follow it" Bella screamed _

_"I am your husbanded" Rodolphus roared as he grabbed on to her wrist in a desperate attempt to keep her from going._

_"How dare you!" Bellatrix shirked as she instinctively yanked her arm away and quickly pulled out her wand a pointed at him " Crucio!" the moment she screamed out the spell, Rodolphus dropped onto the ground and let out a surprised cry of pain. Bellatrix stared down at her husband with a mixer of anger and shock. After Rodolphus recovered from the pain he gave his wife a cold glare and Bellatrix thought she saw something else in his eyes. Rodolphus looked like he was going to say something but instead walked out of the foyer and into his study. Bellatrix watched him leave and when he slammed the door shut she quickly apparated to her Master._

And ever since then, Rodolphus has been stoic and indifferent with her. But yet he always kept his marriage vow to her. He always gave her a gift for her birthday, their anniversary and for Christmas and he never whet to bed before he knew she was home._ It was the most annoying thing about him lately. _Bellatrix thought to herself as she went to open the door to his study, fully expecting to see him sitting at his desk. But when she opened the door she surprised to see the study empty.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix mumbled to herself as she turned off the light and quietly closed the door. While feeling confused she walked up stars to her bed room. But that confusion quickly turned into something foreign when she reached their bedroom and found him covered up at his end of the king bed.

For some unknown reason, she didn't like that he was already in bed and asleep. He has never retired to bed before she got home and she didn't like the wired feeling she was experiencing.

Bellatrix changed out of her torn gown and replaced it with her black night dress before slipping into bed beside him. Bellatrix sighed before closing her eyes while trying to push away the unwanted feelings away.


End file.
